Disciple
Disciple Affiliation: Masari Type: Organic, Basic Infantry Health: 250 Dark Matter Armor: 150 (regeneration 5) Armor: Masari Infantry Heavy Movement Type: Infantry Speed: 1.2 Sight Range: 240(L), 175(D) Cost: 25RM Time: 0:28 (see article for reductions) Popcap: 2 Produced From: Masari Skirmisher Portal Special Ability: Capture Neutral Structure Weapon: Energy Reflex Cannon (1 burst for Light, 3 for Dark) Damage: Light: 30 (adds 6 DoT for 10 sec) Dark: 10 (adds a 6% chance of slowing target for 5 sec) Upgrades: Cleansing Energy (Balance 3), Dark Matter Affinity (Dark 3) Dark Matter Mastery (Dark 4) Disciple warriors form the backbone of the Masari military. General Encased in combat armor complete with helmet, the Disciple otherwise appears as a slightly taller than normal human (as do all Masari). As footsoldiers, Disciples carry a small shield on their left arm and carry their powerful anti-vehicle pulse weapon on the other arm. Disciples, as their name suggests, are extremely loyal to their queen, having sworn an oath to defend her and their people. Curiously, they also appear to act as gunners for nearly all Masari vehicles, though if the vehicle is destroyed they apparently shed their armor and become Avengers. Campaign Disciples are first encountered in the Hierarchy campaign when Orlok invades the Masari city-ship Atlatea with the intent of disabling a Masari signal to allow for the vessel's destruction. The brave soldiers demonstrated the Masari's duel energy mode nature throughout the battle, but ultimately were unable to prevent Orlok and his team from destroying their signal generators. Later, several Disciples aided their prince in assisting Orlok's rebellion against Kamal Re'x, but like their lord they were captured when Orlok was defeated. Fortunately, one managed to evade capture and released Zessus and his fellow soldiers from their cell, leading to a massive prison escape from a Hierarchy compound in Central America. Tactical Application Like other basic infantry, the Disciple chiefly serves in cannon fodder, anti-air, and anti walker roles. When en-mass they can deal significant damage to just about anything, but are vulnerable to trampling from Brutes, Mirabel and Viktor, and Conquerors, as well as the deadly mutagens from Defiler and Spitter Turret radiation weaponry. Because of the damage modifier of their weapons, Disciples are particularly effective against vehicles and walkers, but they are quite ineffective against other infantry, hence an escort of Sentries (which can transport them), Figments or Inquisitors should be provided when the opponent relies heavily on infantry. Build Times Time unassisted: 00:28 : 1 Architect: 00:19 : 2 Architects: 00:14 Special Abilities Capture Effect: Takes control of neutral structures after 10 seconds Cooldown: 0:20 (from end of capture attempt) Upgrades Cleansing Energy Effect: Harmful status affects are lost when the mode is changed Method: Research Balance Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Affinity Effect: Dark Matter Armor is filled when Dark Mode is entered Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 3 Dark Matter Mastery Effect: Dark Matter Armor regenerates in combat Method: Research Dark Matter Branch Suite 4 Damage vs. Armor Light Bolt Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - I am a disciple of Altea. - What would you ask of me? - Direct me. - I live to serve. - You have need of me? - Atlantia will be victorious. - I am yours. - It must be done. - By my life or death I serve. - I trust your decision. - If I must. - I heed your voice. - My weapon is ready. - I have sworn an oath. - If I may be so bold. - I will follow. - At your call. - I understand. - You give wise counsel. - By your command. - Immediately. - Right away. - A well-calculated move. - An excellent plan. - I believe! - Primitive, but it will suffice. - We secure this for Altea. Category:Masari Units